The outward appearance of a compact computing system, including its design and its heft, is important to a user of the compact computing system, as the outward appearance contributes to the overall impression that the user has of the compact computing system. At the same time, the assembly of the compact computing system is also important to the user, as a durable assembly will help extend the overall life of the compact computing system and will increase its value to the user.
One design challenge associated with the manufacture of compact computing systems is the design of the outer enclosures used to house the various internal components. This design challenge generally arises from a number of conflicting design goals that include the desirability of making the outer enclosure or housing lighter, thinner, stronger, and aesthetically pleasing. Lighter housings or enclosures tend to be more flexible and therefore have a greater propensity to buckle and bow, while stronger and more rigid enclosures tend to be thicker and carry more weight. Unfortunately, the increased weight of thicker enclosures may lead to user dissatisfaction with respect to the overall appearance in that they may appear heavy and ill suited for placement on a desktop or in a server rack. However, thinner enclosures can be prone to bowing that may damage internal parts or lead to other failures. Furthermore, the overall appearance of the compact computing system must be aesthetically pleasing as few consumers desire to own or use a device that is perceived to be ugly or unsightly. Due to such considerations, compact computing system enclosure materials are typically selected to provide sufficient structural rigidity while also meeting weight constraints as well as cooperate with thermal systems to maintain operational components within acceptable thermal limits while maintaining any aesthetic appeal worked into materials that meet these criteria.